


Baby Duck

by ShrimpyChan



Series: Kuya Hajime [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Filipino words and Phrases, Half-Filipino Iwaizumi Hajime, Himari loves Kuya Tooru, Kuya Tooru, M/M, Tagalog, kuya hajime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6503902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShrimpyChan/pseuds/ShrimpyChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa comes over to the Iwaizumi's for breakfast</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Duck

**Author's Note:**

> idk this is purely word vomit i swear the next one would be better lol

**Tooru**

_Hajime, are you awake?_

Received 9:16 pm

 

_What do you want?_

Sent 9:20 pm

 

_I can’t sleep :c_

Received 9:22 pm

 

_And that’s my problem, because…?_

Received 9:25 pm

 

_You’re such a meanie, Hajime-chan :c_

Received 9:27 pm

 

Incoming Call

Tooru

 

Call Ended

41:52

 

_Hajime, can I come over to your  
place tomorrow?_

Received: 10:15 pm

 

_Why? It’s Saturday tomorrow._

Sent 10:17 pm

 

_Nothing… I just want to come over  
and eat more of tita’s food._

Received 10:19 pm

 

_I guess you could… What time?_

Sent 10:23 pm

_Hm… I don’t know yet.  
I’ll just text you before I come over._

Received 10:25 pm

 

_Okay._

Sent 10:26 pm

 

_Tooru, I have to go. Ma’s yelling at me  
to go to bed._

Sent 10:27 pm

 

_Okay, Hajime. Goodnight!  
See you tomorrow! c:_

Received 10:28 pm

 

_Goodnight, supot._

Sent 10:28 pm

 

_You’re so mean, Hajime-chan!  
I’m not supot!_

Received 10:29 pm

 

_c:_

Sent 10:29 pm

 

 

 

 

It wasn’t even eight in the morning yet and Hajime could already hear the ruckus downstairs. Hajime opened his eyes and glared at the alarm clock perched on top of his nightstand. It was only seven-thirty-five in the morning. He slowly sat up and stretched his limbs to get rid of the kinks. He groaned as he stood up and made his way towards his bathroom. He rinsed his face really quick just so he could get rid of his sleepiness before wiping himself dry with a clean towel. He headed out of his room and headed downstairs. He could already hear the clanking of plates and chopsticks. He could also hear Himari’s faint giggles which was weird since she was never a morning person. When he reached the dining room, that’s where he saw Oikawa sitting at the table with his family, eating breakfast like it’s the most normal thing to do at someone else’s house.

 

“Oh, Hajime. You’re awake. Come and join us,” his father said, motioning him to sit at the table.

 

Hajime nodded and made his way around the table, sitting himself right next to Oikawa. He immediately shot Oikawa a glare.

 

“Good morning, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa grinned.

 

“You said you were going to text me before coming over here,” Hajime said, his scowl still in place.

 

“I did text you. You didn’t reply, so I just came over here on my own.”

 

Hajime raised his eyebrow and said, “What time did you text me?”

 

Oikawa was about to answer when he felt tiny hands grab his arm. Oikawa looked down and saw Himari pouting up at her. He laughed, lifted her up and placed her on his lap and started feeding her some scrambled eggs.

 

“Around six-forty-five, I think?” Oikawa answered Hajime without looking at him, most of his attention still on the youngest Iwaizumi.

 

“And you expected me to be awake that early to reply to your text?” Hajime asked, keeping his voice in check in front of his parents.

 

“No, not really. I wanted to surprise you, anyway,” Oikawa finally looked at him again and winked at Hajime.

 

“Isn’t that just great,” Hajime said, voice lacing with a heavy dose of sarcasm.

 

Little did they know, both Hajime’s parents were watching the two boys’ exchange in sheer amusement, a playful smile adorning their faces.

 

Breakfast went okay and normal like always. Hajime’s parents kept on fussng around Oikawa, asking him how school was and how were his parents and if they liked the _adobo_ they sent over the last time. Everything was normal. The only difference was Oikawa was there and being his loud and obnoxious self as usual.

 

“ _Hijo_ , there’s _balut_ in the kitchen. Go and get them,” Hajime mother told him.

 

“Okay,” Hajime nodded and got up to go to the kitchen. When he came back, he was holding a plate of eggs. He set the plate on the table before sitting himself back right next to Oikawa.

 

“Oh, what are those, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asked, pointing at the eggs.

 

“ _Balut_.”

 

“Yeah, I know. But what _is_ it?” Oikawa asked again as he gently grabbed for one egg and examined it.

 

“Duck eggs,” Hajime said as he grabbed one egg and gently tapped it on the table to crack the shell. Oikawa just tilted his head as he watched Hajime.

 

“ _Hijo_ , why don’t you help Tooru here with his _balut_?”

 

Hajime looked up at his mom before sighing and giving her a quick nod. He peeled off the shell of the egg until the top was completely open. He poured the _balut_ ’s broth in a spoon and held it in front of Oikawa’s mouth.

 

“Open up,” Hajime said. Hajime’s parents were both looking at the pair, eyes slightly wide at the sight.

 

“Aww, are you feeding me, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa smiled widely, winking at him.

 

“Are you going to open up or are do I have to shove this down your throat?” Hajime threatened.

 

“Okay, okay. So mean,” Oikawa grinned and opened his mouth. Hajime gently placed the spoon in Oikawa’s mouth.

 

Oikawa savored it before swallowing. “Oh, this is good! Give me more!”

 

Hajime raised his eyebrow at Oikawa before smiling at him. He peeled the rest of the shell before scooping the dark part of the _balut_ with a spoon and hovering it in front of Oikawa again.

 

“What’s that?” Oikawa asked, eyeing the dark thing in the spoon.

 

“Just eat it. It’s good.”

 

“Okay…” Oikawa said and reluctantly opened his mouth. Hajime fed him and Oikawa chewed on it thoughtfully, closing his eyes as if really savoring the taste.

 

“How is it?” Hajime asked.

 

“It’s good,” Oikawa said as he continued on chewing. “Kinda chewy, though.”

 

“Hn. Last one. Come on,” Hajime was holding up the spoon now filled with something yellow and white. Oikawa opened his mouth and took the spoon in his mouth.

 

“Careful. The white one is a bit hard to chew,” Hajime reminded. He watched as Oikawa chewed a few times before finally swallowing. “How is it?”

 

“It’s good! _Balut_ is really good!” Oikawa exclaimed as he glanced at Hajime’s mother who was just watching them both with complete fondness in her eyes.

 

“I’m glad you liked it, _hijo._ ”

 

“I really did, _tita_! What was that black thing I ate, though? The yellow and the white ones were the yolk and the egg white, right?” Oikawa asked her.

 

“Oh. That was the embryo,” Hajime interjected.

 

“The what?” Oikawa snapped head towards Hajime again, his eyes widening. “What?”

 

“You just ate an unborn duckling,” Hajime said nonchalantly as he started to peel one of the eggs.

 

“What?!” Oikawa shrieked, his face slightly draining its color. “I… I ate an unborn… duckling…”

 

“Yeah,” Hajime said dismissively as he ate embryo of his own _balut_ while looking at Oikawa.

 

Oikawa flashed him a disgusted look.

 

After that, Oikawa never ate, touched nor even looked at another egg ever again.


End file.
